


The butterfly effect

by Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Assassin Barry Allen, Barry Allen In A Coma, Barry Allen is one of The Rogues, Barry Whump, Court of owls-freeform, F/M, Flash Wally, Gun Violence, Hurt Barry, M/M, Multi, POV Barry Allen, POV Leonard Snart, Pre-Canon, Pre-Flash, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Everyone, Protective Leonard Snart, Protective Lisa, Protective Mick, Protective team flash, Scary Barry Allen, Threats of Violence, Work In Progress, implied PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows/pseuds/Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len didn't want a soulmate, but at seventeen he was marked and at thirty-five he met his soulmate and Barry wasn't exactly what he expected.<br/>Barry thought he lost everything when his mother died and his father was sent to prison.  Then he was kidnapped and realized what losing everything really meant.  He never wanted a soulmate, but Len wasn't exactly what he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stains on our skin

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fic in this fandom, so let me know what you think or if it's too out of character. Having said that it will be a bit out of character- Barry in particular which should be obvious just from the tags. It's also not beta read and will likely never get beta read so let me know if there is any mistakes and I'll fix them.

Leonard Snart never put much stock into soulmates. The idea was cute and everything, but not what he really needed in his life. At seventeen Leonard was perfectly happy not having a soulmark. His younger sister didn’t have one yet either, but she was still a little kid so he expected her’s to come in anytime. He on the other hand was far out of the normal range for getting a mark.

Soulmarks appeared when your soulmate was born. If your soulmate was already born then you’d be born with one. Only a small portion of the population never got a mark. It was seen as a tragedy to never be marked. Len still thought it was for the best.

He was already on his way to becoming a criminal, he didn’t need some baby to be drawn into all this. Therefore instead of being overjoyed when his wrists began to burn he was horrified.

Mick jerked up at his startled yelp as Len pushed his sleeves up. Both of them stared in horror at the black ink creeping up Len’s arm. It didn’t stop until the design had coated his wrists all the way up his arms and coated his entire back.

“Jesus, Lenny.” Mick gaped.

Mick already had his mark, but he’d only gotten it a few months ago, meaning he had a bit of a bigger age gap then Len.

“Damn, guess we’re both in the same boat.” Len grumbled.

“Len, that mark is huge.” Mick said.

“I know.” Len replied. 

Mick couldn’t even see his back yet.

“I mean, mine covers both my forearms, so it’s bigger than normal, but yours looks like it goes all the way up your arms.

Len sighed and decided to bite the bullet. He shrugged off his sweater and revealed the pattern decorating his skin.

“It’s a bit more than that.” He sighed, turning around.

Mick actually dropped his beer when he saw Len’s back.

“I’ve never even heard of a mark that big.” Mick gaped.

“Neither have I.” Len shrugged. “What does it look like?”

“Bird wings.” Mick replied. “The feathers match the ones on your arms and there is lightning mixed into them. But there is a full pair of wings on your back. They go down to your thighs!”

“How is that possible?” Len whispered, the full impact finally hitting him.

“I guess your soulmate really cares about you.” Mick said as Len turned back to face him.

If Len turned right he could see the edges of the wings over his sides, slightly peeking out on his chest and stomach. 

“The bigger the mark, the deeper the bond.” Mick shrugged.

“But why would I get one of, if not the, biggest mark of the century!?” Len hissed. “I didn’t want a soulmate!”

“Maybe you both needed one.” Mick said.

“How am I going to hide this?” Len sank into the other chair.

“I’d stick to your sweaters from now on.” Mick laughed.

“I’m going to die in the summer.” Len groaned.

“I wonder what kind of mark you left on him?” Mick wondered aloud.

“I don’t even think I want to know.” Len sighed.

“Lenny got his soulmate?” A quiet voice asked.

Mick and Len turned to see Lisa standing in the doorway nervously. 

“Yeah he did, kid.” Mick smiled.

“Yay!” Lisa exclaimed. “I knew it!”

Lisa threw herself at Len, pulling him into a hug. 

“I’m so happy for you!” She exclaimed.

“Thanks.” Len said, because what else could he say to that.

It seemed he had a soulmate after all.


	2. Len’s unexpected meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry meets Len.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't normally update daily, but I had this half done so I finished it up. Also for future reference, Barry did not grow up with the Wests but Wally did. Barry's mother still died the same way, just for a slightly different reason. I'll go more into this as the story goes on.

Eighteen years, three months, four hours, fifty-three minutes and twenty-seven seconds later

Len hadn’t found his soulmate in the eighteen years since he’d been marked. Now thirty-five Len was a well-known criminal and his father was in prison. Mick was his partner in crime and Lisa had gotten into college. She still helped them out, but Len was trying to keep her away from the family business. She’d also gotten a soulmark. Her’s covered her upper back and looked like ripples in a pond or soundwaves.

Len certainly wasn’t expecting to meet his soulmate today. Mick was out of town and he was getting back to his safe house when he realized that someone was already there. That someone had broken into his safe house that looked like an abandoned building. 

Len drew his gun and slowly turned the corner to see a figure already looking at him, dagger in hand.

He was young, only looked about sixteen or so. He had unnervingly yellow eyes and brown hair that looked to be speckled in blood. His cloths looked like something out of a movie, a dark cloak and owl cowl sitting on the table.

What really drew Len’s eye though was the kid’s soulmark. It looked like frost and he was covered in it. As far as the skin that Len could see it went from his wrists and reappeared on his neck and circled around his face in a small, delicate looking patter that brushed his forehead. 

Len had never seen a mark that big other than his own.

“What are you doing here kid?” Len asked, not lowering the gun.

“Hiding.” The kid replied.

“From who?” Len asked.

“Them.” The kid said, pointing at the mask.

“Your friends?” Len asked.

“Masters.” The kid said.

“Excuse me?” Len blinked in shock.

“Bad.” The kid said. “Pain, mean. Disobedient, deserter.”

“Try that in a sentence.” Len said.

The kid frowned in concentration.

“I didn’t like them. Pain is bad. I ran away.” The kid said.

“Okay.” Len said, slowly stepping closer. “Put the knife down. You’re hurt, I can help you.”

“I heal fast.” The kid said, but lowered his weapon anyway.

“Either way.” Len said, slowly reaching out to the kid.

As soon as their hands touch Len realized why he was so calm about this whole situation. He felt a jolt watched as the kid’s outline filled in with blue and white and gray. Len was right about the frost. He pulled up his sleeve to see his own mark filling in with color.

Pale blue wings with bright yellow lightening streaked across them. What really stood out was the scarlet red that was splashed across the wings. It looked like blood was marring the beautiful wings. The lightening almost made the wings look to be in motion, they added to the beauty, but the blood looked forced and out of place. It was like someone had thrown red paint over a beautiful painting. Len hated it.

The kid was looking at him with wide eyes.

“Soulmate.” He whispered.

“Yeah.” Len said. “We’re soulmates.”

Then the kid shocked him by leaning in and pressing their lips together. Len returned the gesture with joy. He felt complete.

-

Barry wasn’t expecting to find his soulmate today. Honestly he was half expecting to die today. He’d been planning this for a while and finally made his run. Barry had always been a little off compared to all the other kids in the… cult. Most of the kids he’d grown up with after he was kidnapped at eleven had already died. 

The court was based in Gotham, so it wasn’t hard to get more street kids to pull into their sick experiments. Barry was never very obedient, but he seemed to blend really well with whatever drugs they stuck in him that let Barry heal fast enough to shake off bullet wounds.

That was very convenient for an assassin. Not that Barry really liked his job much. Not really the killing bit. Any issues from that had been ripped out of him years ago. No, it was that he was being told what to do, who to kill and when to eat. He hated people controlling his every action and torturing him when he stepped out of line. 

So he finally escaped. Of course he was followed by a few other talons, but Barry was one of the best. Unfortunately he did take a couple knives in the back, he appreciated the symbolism, so he had to stop somewhere he could hide to pull them back.

Then a man had walked into the building that was obviously a safe house. Barry looked up at him, one of the daggers that had been in his back five minutes ago now in his hand.

The man looked him over, seeming surprised at the size of his mark. Barry’s mark was the only thing Barry still loved. Talons’ weren’t supposed to feel, but Barry loved his mark. He’d loved his mark since he was a child, especially when he realized what it meant that he had such a large mark.

So Barry wasn’t pleased at it getting ogled like that. That mark was basically the only thing he had left.

“What are you doing here kid?” The man asked.

“Hiding.” Barry replied honestly.

“From who?” The man asked.

“Them.” Barry said, pointing to his cowl that he’d tossed on the table.

“Your friends?” The man asked.

Barry almost laughed at that. The man couldn’t have picked something further from the truth.

“Masters.” Barry corrected.

“Excuse me?” The man sputtered.

Barry gritted his teeth, he wasn’t used to being allowed to talk this much.

“Bad.” Barry spat out. “Pain, mean. Disobedient, deserter.”

“Try that in a sentence.” The man blinked.

Barry nearly growled at that. He wasn’t used to sentences. The longest sentences he’d uttered in years were telling people they were sentenced to die and asking very short, basic questions.

“I didn’t like them. Pain is bad. I ran away.” Barry grit out.

“Okay.” The man said, slowly stepping closer. “Put the knife down. You’re hurt, I can help you.”

Barry doubted that. No one had wanted to help him since he was elven and given that he hardly remembered that, Barry wasn’t certain he was remembering that right.

“I heal fast.” Barry said, lowering his weapon anyway.

He wasn’t sure why he did, it was instinct. A stupid one.

“Either way.” The man said, slowly reaching out to Barry.

As soon as their hands touch Barry realized why he was so calm about this whole situation, why he’d trusted the man enough to lower his weapon around him. Barry watched in awe as the feathers on the man that he could see once his sleeve was pulled up turned a beautiful blue and the yellow lightening swirled in, making the wings appear to be swaying in the wind.

Then his stomach flipped when a bloody red splattered across the mark. He was marring even his soulmate. Barry hated himself in that moment. He spoke anyway.

“Soulmate.” He whispered.

“Yeah.” The man said. “We’re soulmates.”

Then Barry shocked himself by leaning in and pressing his lips to the man’s. The man returned the gesture seemingly happily. Barry felt complete.


	3. So, your soulmates an assassin, but you’re a thief- aka snippets of their first year together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just moments in Barry and Len's first year together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have a final this Saturday, thankfully the last one for the summer, but after that I will be able to update a lot more as I'll actually have free time instead of break from studying time. So yay! Also the next chapter will set up the Flash show which will be very similar with a few very big differences that stem from Barry not being raised by the Wests. No beta as usual, so let me know if I missed anything, otherwise I hope you like it!

Len stared down at the young man, his soulmate that was curled up under his chin in amazement. He certainly hadn’t expected to meet his soulmate like this, or for people to be actively trying to kill them. Though, honestly he wouldn’t be surprised his people were trying to arrest them. 

Barry, the name to kid had told him when asked, seemed to be a giant contradiction. He looked like an adorable sweetheart that couldn’t hurt a fly, but Len had managed to understand that he was an assassin. 

A kidnapped and evidently tortured one that could heal faster than Len believed was possible for any living thing, but still a killer.

Len couldn’t judge, but at least he got to choose who died at his hand. Watching Barry peacefully sleep in his arms, Len vowed to protect him from everyone. No one would ever hurt his soulmate like that again.

-

“No, the red wire Barry.” Len said gently.

“Right.” Barry nodded, cutting the correct wire.

Barry was a fast learner, Len would make a great thief out of him yet.

After all, he was already used to going through windows.

-

“You’ve never seen a cellphone?” Len asked in amazement.

"I was eleven when they took me.” Barry shrugged from his spot lounging on Len’s couch. “And my parents didn’t really give me much tech past a computer. I know how to use a com system and radio though.”

“At least that’s something.” Len chuckled. “Come here, I’ll show you how to use it.”

-

“When am I going to get to meet your sister?” Barry asked one day over breakfast, out of the blue.

“I guess the next time she’s in town.” Len shrugged.

“She seems cute.” Barry said.

“She is older than you, you know.” Len laughed.

"Yet you make her sound like a five year old you want to wrap in bubble wrap.” Barry grinned.

“She’s still my little sister.” Len shrugged.

“What about Mick?” Barry asked.

“Like hell I’d ever let you two end up in the same room alone for any period of time.” Len snorted.

“That’s probably a good idea.” Barry agreed.

“I like this town too much to let you two burn half of it down.” Len nodded.

“Half might be a bit of an optimistic view.” Barry laughed.

“True.” Len grinned.

-

“Len?” Barry asked as they lounged in bed together.

“Hmm?” Len hummed.

“Why do you steal things?” Barry asked.

“Why did you kill people?” Len asked in return.

“I was raised to, it’s all I knew.” Barry replied.

“That’s why I steal.” Len said.

"Do you not want to steal?” Barry asked.

Len thought about it a moment.

“I like the rush.” Len said. “Stealing is fun and I’m good at it.”

“But do you like stealing?” Barry insisted.

“Most of the time.” Len replied.

-

“Len, are you alright?” Barry asked, holding Len up against him.

“I’m more worried about you kid.” Len coughed.

“Your leg looks broken.” Barry said worriedly.

"You have at least twelve bullets in your chest and someone slit your throat.” Len pointed out.

“I’ll heal in less than five minutes, it’s fine.” Barry rolled his eyes. “I’m more worried about you.”

“Well, considering everyone else is dead, I think we’ll be fine.” Len groaned. 

“They broke your leg.” Barry pouted.

“So you killed them all?” Len sighed.

“Len, I’m an ex-assassin.” Barry said. “Seriously, what did you expect?”

“I guess that’s true.” Len grumbled.

“I know first aid.” Barry offered.

“Can you actually set a broken leg?” Len asked.

“Yeah.” Barry said. “I’ve had to set my leg before to make sure it heals properly.”

“Jump to it then.” Len said.

“But I don’t want to hurt you.” Barry frowned.

“You’ll help me in the long run.” Len said.

“Okay.” Barry sighed reluctantly.

“On three.” Len said.

“One.” Barry began. “Two.”

Barry quickly realigned the bones and set to work making a cast out of what was on hand in the warehouse.

He fretted over Len the entire time.

“I’m not made of glass, Barry.” Len sighed.

“You’re hurt.” Barry said. “You can’t heal like me.”

“I’ll be fine.” Len sighed. “Just figure out a way to get us out of here and burn this place to the ground.”

“Happily.” Barry replied.

-

“Barry, I have a broken leg not the plague.” Len groaned. “Stop acting like I’m going to die any moment.”

“But you’re so breakable.” Barry said as he held up the fork.

“That doesn’t mean I can’t feed myself!” Len exclaimed as he snatched the fork away. “There is nothing wrong with my arms!”

“But Len.” Barry said sadly. “I just want to take care of you.”

Len stared into the watery eyes of his freaking assassin that should not be that good at the puppy dog look.

Barry happily went back to feeding Len.

-

“Are you sure about this Barry?” Len asked.

“I want to pull in my part of the rent too.” Barry smiled.

“You don’t have to help me steal anything to do that.” Len said.

“Mick and Lisa aren’t here, who else is going to watch your back?” Barry grinned.

“Fine, just stick to the plan, alright.” Len sighed.

“Sure thing, Lenny.” Barry replied.

-

“I told you it’d work out fine.” Barry laughed.

"Good work, Scarlet.” Len smiled.

-

“I love you, Len.”

“Love you too Barry.”


	4. Barry meets Mick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Points at title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will get into actual Flash plot. Probably.

Mick Rory hadn’t been in Central city for a while. Over a year in fact. Therefore the first thing he did when he got there was drop by the safe house Lisa had told him Len was currently in. Lisa and Len kept in touch a lot more then he and Len did. It was just a bit easier for them.

Mick hadn’t seen his oldest friend in a while though, so he figured he’d drop by. He didn’t expect some teenager to by sitting in Len’s kitchen when he let himself in though.

“Who the fuck are you?” Mick asked.

“Barry.” The kid said. “And you are?”

“Mick.” Mick replied without much thought. “Why are you here?”

“I live here.” Barry replied. “Why are you here?”

“You can’t live here!” Mick exclaimed.

“Why not?” Barry asked.

“Because Len lives here.” Mick said.

“I know.” Barry said. “I live with him.”

“Why do you live with him?” Mick asked in confusion.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Barry asked.

The oven clicked and Barry smiled at it.

“Are you staying for dinner?” Barry asked as he walked over to the oven.

“Gloves, Barry.” A voice said from the stairs.

Mick looked over to see Len standing at the bottom of the stairs wearing a pair of sweats and a sweater. Mick was surprised that Len was in such casual clothes around someone other than himself or Lisa.  
“Right!” Barry said brightly as he snatched up a kitchen mitt and pulled out what seemed to be lasagna. 

“Nice to see you Mick.” Len said as he sat down at the table while Barry rushed around setting up an extra place set.

“Um, yeah.” Mick said uncertainly.

Barry sat down at the table next to Len and immediately began to eat. Len had already dished his own food, but was looking at Mick expectantly.

Mick sat down, not knowing what else to do.

“Okay, who the fuck is the kid?” Mick finally said.

“I told you, I’m Barry.” Barry said.

“Barry Allen.” Len added.

“Why is he living here?” Mick asked.

“He’s my soulmate.” Len shrugged, digging in as well.

He apparently got tired of waiting on Mick.

Mick in turn stared at the pair in surprise. Len rolled his eyes and pulled up his sleeves, showing that his wings were fully colored. Barry in turn tugged his turtleneck sweater down a bit to showcase the frost and snowflakes that ran up his neck and onto his face.

“Your soulmate should be older than sixteen if I remember correctly.” Mick finally said.

“I’m not sixteen.” Barry frowned. “I’m twenty.”

“Almost.” Len added.

“And he just moved in?” Mick asked.

“Yes.” Both Len and Barry said at once.

“Why?” Mick asked.

“I ran away.” Barry shrugged.

“Broke into one of my safe houses.” Len laughed. “Hell of a meeting.”

Barry laughed too, looking completely unapologetic. 

“And you don’t care that Len's a thief?” Mick asked.

“I’m very, very good at breaking into places.” Barry smiled sweetly.

“Only you, Len.” Mick laughed.

“Lucky, isn’t he.” Barry said smugly.

“I like this kid.” Mick grinned.

“Sorry, he’s taken.” Len said, pulling Barry to him.

“Happily.” Barry said, easily kissing Len.

Mick rolled his eyes and dished up his own food while the couple forgot about him. It was actually really good. Absolutely delicious. 

“Wow, this is great.” Mick said around a mouthful of lasagna.

“Thanks!” Barry grinned when he and Len parted for air.

“You have gotten far better.” Len agreed.

“Well, I’d never even used a stove before I met you.” Barry rolled his eyes. “Excuse me for needing some practice.”

Mick ignored the obvious oddity in that sentence for another oddity.

“Len can’t cook this well.” Mick said. “Len can barely cook at all, who taught you how to?”

“Cookbooks.” Barry shrugged. “Strangers on TV.”

“Damn.” Mick said, impressed.

“Barry is really quick at learning anything.” Len shrugged.

“I think I’m going to steal your boyfriend.” Mick laughed.

“Oh no.” Len said. “I am not leaving the two of you alone together.”

“Afraid I’ll corrupt your boy?” Mick grinned.

“Afraid the two of you will burn down the city.” Len corrected.

Interesting, Mick thought, more to the kid than meets the eye.

“Sounds fun.” Mick grinned.

“Len said I’m not allowed to give you any explosives of flammables, or anything that can be directly connected to fire.” Barry sighed.

“You’re no fun.” Mick frowned.

“I wasn’t kidding before.” Len replied.

“We’d probably only take down half the city.” Mick said.

“We really wouldn’t.” Barry laughed. 

Mick grinned at the kid. Oh, they were going to be great friends.

“Welcome to the family kid.” Mick said.

Barry smiled sweetly at him and curled comfortably into Len.

Barry hadn’t had a family in a long time. It was nice.

It was his and no one was going to take it away from him.


	5. Struck by lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the title. The particle accelerator explodes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta as usual, so let me know if you see any mistakes and I'll fix them. Otherwise, hope you enjoy!

To say Mick was surprised when Len came storming into the safe house with Barry in his arms was an understatement. He’d been living with the pair for two months now and knew that Barry seemed to never get hurt. He didn’t know how or question it, as something like that likely had a crappy backstory.

So, seeing Len rush in with an unconscious Barry in his arms was a bit of a shock.

“What happened?” Mick asked, leaping to his feet.

“He was struck by lightning. Through a fucking window!” Len said quickly. “We were sneaking into the lab to grab the DNA evidence they had on me that the precinct sent over to have verified when the accelerator thing blew up. Caused a hell of a chain reaction and Barry got hit, knocked back into a bunch of chemicals I didn’t have time to identify.” 

“I know we can’t normally do it.” Mick said. “But I think he needs a hospital Len.”

“I can’t.” Len said uncomfortably.

“Why not?” Mick asked in surprise.

Len loved Barry, he couldn’t see his friend putting anything above the kid’s life.

“He can heal probably about a hundred times faster than a normal human.” Len said. “There’s nothing a hospital can do about this.”

“Seriously?” Mick said in surprise. “Damn.”

“If he can’t heal on his own, I don’t know who could help him.” Len said tiredly. 

“You said this was caused by the particle accelerator thing exploding, right?” Mick asked slowly.

“Yeah.” Len replied.

“Then if he doesn’t heal it must be because of something to do with that, right?” Mick asked.

“True.” Len agreed.

“Therefore they would have the best shot at helping him.” Mick said reasonably. 

“And how do we convince them to do that?” Len asked.

“Check him into the hospital in the morning.” Mick said. “Have Lisa chat up one of the scientists and when they come to check it out ask really nicely.” 

“Okay.” Len breathed out, running a hand gently through Barry’s hair. “But if we’re going to do it we need to do it now. More panic and it’d look suspicious if we didn’t take him in right away.”

“I’ll grab the car.” Mick said. “He’s going to be okay, Len. Barry’s a tough kid.”

“You don’t know the half of it.” Len said softly.

-

As it turned out there was no need to have Lisa come visit. Evidently Barry hadn’t been the only one struck by lightning that day and within a week Dr. Harrison Wells had shown up at Barry’s hospital bed.  
Len and Mick were both there, neither had called Lisa though. Len wanted to wait until there was actual news seeing as he hadn’t exactly told his sister he’d found his soulmate. He’d meant to, but that was a more face to face conversation and he hadn’t wanted to interrupt her life, so…

That left Len and Mick, under false names, to watch over Barry. They were lucky that very few people would recognize them on sight.

When Len had heard about the Wally kid showing the same symptoms he’d figured that the Star Labs crew would be dropping by.

“Leonard Star?” A voice asked from the doorway.

Len turned to see a familiar man in a wheelchair and two other figures he didn’t recognize.

“Dr. Wells.” Len said. “To what do I owe this visit?”

“Your soulmate, Barry Allen, right?” Wells asked.

“Correct.” Len said, scowling. 

He couldn’t exactly let on that he’d been expecting them. By all rights he should be pissed at Wells for putting his soulmate here. He was actually, but that didn’t mean that he’d ever put that anger above Barry needing help.

“We think we can help him.” Wells said.

“Why should I trust you?” Len asked.

“Because we might be his last hope.” Wells replied.

“I doubt he can do much more damage.” Mick said.

“We think we might know what’s wrong with Barry and Wally.” The women behind Wells said. “Why they won’t wake up.”

“You really think you can help him?” Len asked.

“Yes.” Wells replied. “I do.”

“Then help him.” Len sighed. “But I swear if you screw this up…”

“Don’t worry Mister Star.” Wells said. “We’ll take care of your soulmate.”

The next day Barry was moved to Star Labs. Wally wouldn’t join him for another month when his family finally broke down.

Len was there when the brought Barry in and wasted no time kicking everyone but the doctor out.

“We need to talk.” He said to the women who’d introduced herself as Caitlin. 

“About Barry?” Caitlin assumed correctly. “Is there something medically that I need to know?”

“Yes, and I don’t want it getting out.” Len sighed. “This has to stay between us or Barry could be in a lot of danger.”

“Alright.” Caitlin said a bit nervously, but still maintaining professionalism. 

“Barry was kidnapped when he was eleven.” Len said bluntly. “I will not get into it, because I don’t even know everything that happened to him there, but they did something to him that will probably come up in your tests.”

Catlin stared at him with wide eyes.

“He can heal faster than anything I’ve ever seen.” Len said. “I don’t know how, but I’ve seen him reattach a finger just by pressing it back in place for ten minutes.”

“That’s impossible.” Caitlin said.

“I’d think so too if I hadn’t seen it.” Len shrugged. “I’m sure you’ll notice something that causes it in your tests. Whatever that accelerator did to him was serious though. Lightning should be something he can brush off, not something that should put him in a coma.”

“I’ll look into it.” Caitlin said. “And I promise not to tell a soul, your secret is safe with me.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Len said.

-

Len found that he hated Harrison Wells, but was rather fond of both Cisco and Caitlin. Cisco was funny and nerdy, but also loyal and brilliant. He got along with him well as they both bonded over sci-fi classics and what they had to show Barry when he woke up.

Caitlin he got along with mainly because she could relate to him. Her soulmate, Ronnie, was missing. If it wasn’t for Caitlin’s mark still being in color instead of the gray it turned when you lost your soulmate, he’d have been assumed dead by now. They bonded over their missing soulmates, because even though Len could touch Barry he didn’t really have his soulmate.

Len had stayed away when they moved Wally in, admitting to Cisco and Caitlin only that he was a thief. Joe had actually arrested him as a while back.

They were both surprised, but when they had his whole backstory they were a lot more understanding. They couldn’t change him, but he swore he’d never harm any innocents in his heists. Len didn’t want to kill anyone anyways.

Both agreed to the deal and let him know when Joe and Iris weren’t there so he could visit Barry without them knowing.

The three of them became friends as time went by, even Mick began to grow on them. Mostly they were impressed that Len could control the pyromaniac so well. Len and Mick both got a laugh out of that. Privileges of old friends.

Neither criminal pulled heists very often, only doing one now and then to keep up their reputation out of gratitude for keep Barry alive. Cisco seemed to think it was sweet, while Caitlin just rolled her eyes. In the end Mick and Len were still criminals while Cisco and Caitlin perfectly law abiding citizens, but they made their little deal work while they all waited for Barry to wake up. 

And it went on like that for nine long months. 

Then, finally something changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, Cait and Cisco would have normally turned Len in, but he was their friend already when they found out and they don't have any evidence on his current or past crimes, other than just knowing he did them, so they wouldn't have anything to charge him with anyway. The main reason Len is avoiding Joe is so he doesn't try to separate him from Barry. He and Joe have bad history that will come up soon.


	6. Rise and Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The speedsters wake up and Barry makes a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta as usual, so let me know if you see any mistakes and I'll fix them. Otherwise, hope you enjoy:)

Len was sitting with Barry while Catlin and Cisco worked behind them when Wally woke up. Len was reading to Barry because apparently sometimes people in comas could hear that and nearly threw the book across the room at the abrupt return to the land of the conscious.

“Where am I!?” Wally shout-asked in alarm.

“Wow, dude calm down!” Cisco said as he and Caitlin rushed over to him.

Len made eye contact with Cisco and nodded, putting the book on Barry’s bedside table and leaving before Joe arrived. He could read to Barry about Big Brother later because he certainly didn’t want to know whatever Wally was going to reply to Caitlin demanding he pee in a cup. 

A week later Len was nearly locked out of the lab with how often Wally was there. Cisco didn’t tell him the whole story, but Len had a feeling it had something to do the guy running around at speeds that would make a jet jealous. 

So Len was now stuck to very late night or early morning visits which was quite annoying.

Not as upsetting as Barry still not waking up though. Cisco was hopeful as Wally had woken up, therefore Barry should too. Caitlin had privately spoken to him one day, saying that the abnormalities already in Barry’s system were likely causing the pause. She was also hopeful that he would wake up soon though. Len sighed and did his best to keep hope.

Mick was a great help, he even came with Len most nights to visit. Part of that was the fact that Mick adored the kid, thought of him as family just like Len and Lisa. 

So they waited and as they did Central went crazy. There were guys that could clone themselves, guys that controlled weather and when the Streak almost died fighting the guy that turned into poison gas Len decided that Central was officially crazy.

So he stole a cold gun that Cisco made and robbed a bank. He didn’t kill anyone, but he certainly iced the Streak and even derailed a train. In the end he came out on top and got away with the diamond, letting Cisco threaten him with a vacuum cleaner.

They laughed about that when Len came to visit Barry late that night. Len wondered if Cisco would have had the guts to do that if he didn’t know Len, but figured he would have. Cisco wasn’t a wimp when he needed to stand up for something.

Len’s friend did pout quite a bit about not getting the cold gun back, but Len rationalized that he wasn’t going to kill Wally with it (Which yes Cisco, he knew, it was obvious) but could also step in if the kid let all that speed go to his head. Cisco reluctantly agreed.

“Do you think Barry will get that kind of power?” Cisco asked.

“He’ll be faster.” Len grinned.

Almost exactly a month after Wally woke up and before any new metas could try to kill the Streak, Barry woke up.

-

Barry woke up calmly and instead of jerking up and panicking like Wally, he simply opened his eyes and looked around. Once he had assessed the situation he calmly got up, stretched and got used to having control of his limbs back before walking around behind the computers where three very distracted people were shouting at someone through the coms. 

Apparently someone had been shot and was going to explode in the middle of the city or something. 

Then there was talk of someone running on water to get the bomb out of the city and it seemed like they had that handled. 

Barry was hungry. 

He decided to go get something to eat instead of worrying about it. As Barry walked around he noticed something was different. It took a moment to click, but he realized that he was moving faster than he was used to.

Probably explained why he was so hungry, although that could be because he’d apparently been asleep for ten months. Barry frowned at the calendar. Well, fuck. Len was going to be pissed at him for pulling a stunt like that.

Although he distinctly remembered being hit by lightning, so maybe that was it. Barry didn’t know why being struck by lightning would really do anything like that to him though. He’d been electrocuted plenty of times and that didn’t put him in a coma.

Barry looked down at the fridge he’d emptied in the two or so minutes he’d been thinking and shrugged. Those people should be done with the bomb women by now, maybe they had answers.

Barry stood in the back of the room, beside the door as they congratulated each other, looking at them critically. There was something off about them. It was like a pulse or something. Barry focused on it and realized it wasn’t all of them, the women didn’t seem to have anything off, but the two men did.

The one in a wheelchair seemed really off, like he’d forced the pulse into him. When Barry really looked he could see a light in their chests. The man in a wheelchair’s was fighting, thrashing about angrily like it didn’t want to be there.

The other man’s light was not only a different color from the red, being a green, but it seemed to be… asleep? Yeah, that was the best description. His light was asleep. Out of curiosity Barry looked down at his own chest and saw a blue light there… as well as in the rest of his body. It was faint, but his entire body seemed to have a trace of the light. It was brightest above his heart, where the others were, and it seemed to move around like it was slowly shifting. 

Barry’s light seemed to like him. It belonged to him, unlike the man’s red light. Barry noticed a whoosh and then another man was in the room.

His light was yellow and stretched out like Barry’s, but as he watched it slowly slid back into his chest. He was wearing some kind of leather costume that didn’t leave a ton to imagination. Barry raised his eyebrow in amusement and went back to sipping his tea.

He let the lights go and watched as the group talked about what happened. Barry was used to observing and got quite a bit of information. He slid back a bit more as a man, a cop it looked like, hurried into the room.

There was assurances that the yellow light guy, Wally evidently, was fine and general sadness for the women that had died. It was the cop that finally noticed that he was gone.  
“When did the other guy wake up?” He asked.

“What are you talking…” The women trailed off as the all looked to his empty bed.

“Barry!” Green shouted in alarm. 

“No need to shout, Green.” Barry said calmly from his spot against the door.

The all spun around to look at him.

The women ran over and began talking about tests and whatnot.

“I’m fine.” Barry said, tilting his head. “Miss…?”

“Oh, Caitlin.” The women replied. “I’m Caitlin Snow, this is Dr. Wells, Cisco Ramon, Joe West and…”

“Wally West I assume.” Barry said. “Given that you called him Wally and he’s obviously Joe’s son.”

“Yeah.” The man said, pulling his cowl down. “Nice to see you awake.”

“Yes, well I think a ten month nap was long enough.” Barry said.

“When did you wake up?” Caitlin asked.

“Around the time Wally decided to run on water.” Barry said. “Impressive.”

“Running is kinda my thing.” Wally laughed.

“So superpowers are now a thing?” Barry asked.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t believe the kind of things we’ve had pop up lately.” Cisco laughed.

“I’m standing in a room with four super-powered people, I’m not going to be surprised.” Barry shrugged.

“Four?” Caitlin asked, confused.

Barry tilted his head.

“Well, I assume that’s what the lights mean.” Barry said. “Can you not see them?”

“I can’t see any lights, no.” Wally said slowly.

“Huh.” Barry shrugged. “Maybe it’s because yours is curled up again.”

Barry stared intently at Wally’s chest again.

“Wow, dude!” Cisco exclaimed.

“What?” Barry asked curiously.

“Your eyes changed color!” Cisco exclaimed.

“Really.” Barry said. “How interesting.”

“You’re taking this really calmly.” Joe said.

“The good doctor would be able to tell you why.” Barry smirked.

“Wait, you said that four people had powers.” Cisco said.

“Yes.” Barry said. “Wally has a yellow light and mine is blue. It’s different from the others.”

“How so?” Dr. Wells asked.

“Wally’s is curled in his chest, but when he ran in it was spread out all over his body. Mine is like that whether I’m using it or not.” Barry said.

“Aren’t you using it to be able to see it?” Wally asked.

“Seeing it isn’t really my ability.” Barry said. “It wouldn’t need to spread out everywhere just for that.”

“Wait you have two powers?” Cisco asked.

Barry replied by running across the room so fast it seemed like he teleported. He noted with interest that his lightning matched the color of his light.

“Holy shit, another speedster!” Cisco exclaimed in excitement.

“Wow.” Wally grinned.

“Two Flashs.” Cisco grinned.

“Two what now?” Barry said, nearly chocking on his tea.

“The Flash.” Wally said. “That’s what they call me.”

“You have a superhero name?” Barry asked.  
“We give the villains names too.” Cisco said. “Like The Mist, Multiplex, Plastique, and Captain Cold.”

“Captain Cold?” Barry laughed. “Lenny would love that one.”

“Lenny?” Joe asked.

Barry didn’t notice Cisco’s subtle don’t do it motion and answered honestly.

“Leonard Snart.” Barry said. “My soulmate.”

The room was dead silent at that.

“Snart is your soulmate?” Wells asked slowly.

“Yeah.” Barry said. “Is that important?”

“He’s kind of a supervillain.” Wally said.

“He may be a drama queen, but I’m pretty sure he’s still just a really good thief.” Barry snorted.

“You know he’s a criminal?” Joe asked.

“Well, yeah.” Barry said. “I technically am too. Though I’m pretty sure I could get off with the excuse under extreme duress.” 

“He makes you steal things?” Joe asked, concerned.

“No.” Barry shook his head. “I wasn’t talking about Len. He’d never threaten me.”

“Who then?” Wells asked.

Barry tilted his head and stared at the man critically. 

“I don’t trust you.” He said point blank. “Your light is off, it’s wrong and I don’t like that.”

“Dr. Wells has powers?” Caitlin asked.

“I’m not sure he can use them.” Barry said. “They don’t like him.”

“Do you know where Captain Cold is?” Joe asked.

“I could warrant a guess.” Barry replied.

“Take us to him.” Joe demanded.

“Are you stupid?” Barry asked. “I’m not helping you arrest my soulmate. It’d be way to annoying to break him out of prison.” 

“Then you’re a criminal too.” Joe said.

“I thought that was already established.” Barry said calmly. “I’m just a thief though. I don’t hurt people.”

“You still steal.” Caitlin said sadly.

“It’s better than what the monsters made me do.” Barry said. “But really, anything is.”

“Put him in the pipeline.” Wells sighed.

Wally stepped forward uncertainly.

“Let’s make a deal.” Barry grinned. “Len and I won’t hurt people. We won’t stop stealing, but we won’t go after people that can’t afford it. That’s never been his style. No one dies and in return no one goes to jail.”

“Why would I agree to that?” Wally asked.

“Because then I won’t go shouting your identity on the rooftops.” Barry smiled sweetly. “You seem like a great guy, I’d rather not do that.”

The room was silent for a moment.

“Deal.” Wally said. “But if you kill someone, either of you, I’m throwing you in the pipeline and him in jail.”

“Sounds fair.” Barry said. “I think that’s my que to leave.” 

Barry turned towards the door and paused. He looked back at Caitlin.

“You took care of me.” Barry said. “I can’t control Len more than our deal requires, but if you ever need anything give me a call. I owe you and you seem really kind. I’d be happy to give you a hand.”  
“There’s good in you.” Caitlin said softly.

“Maybe.” Barry said. “Most of it just got burned out.”

“I’m sorry.” Caitlin said.

“I was eleven, there’s nothing you could have done.” Barry said.

“Good luck, Barry Allen.” Caitlin said.

Joe’s eyes went wide in recognition and Barry grinned brightly.

“I’ll be seeing you Dr. Snow.” He laughed.

Then Barry was gone in a burst of blue lightning.


	7. Missed you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Barry are reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta as usual so let me know if there's any mistakes. The next chapter should be longer and also have a bit of text from an episode, so it might be a bit longer until the update. Unless I suddenly have nothing to do. Hope you enjoy though!

Barry had a hell of a time actually finding his soulmate. He wished that he could innately tell, sadly soulmates didn’t work like that.

Barry finally spotted him going into one of his safe houses and managed to double back after only taking a mile to make a U-turn. Barry smiled as he pulled the lock picking tools he’d stolen on the way here and broke into the safe house.

Barry didn’t let his presence be know immediately as Lenny wasn’t the only other person there. Mick was lounging on the couch, playing with his lighter, and a women was currently shouting at Len.  
If Barry was recognizing her correctly for the pictures and descriptions he’d been given, this was Lisa Snart. Barry analyzed his soulmate’s sister before sliding more fully into the shadows. Mick was too distracted to notice his interest and the others were too involved in their argument.

“I don’t even know why you’re moping!” Lisa was screaming. “All I know is that I come visit and you disappear all the time, barley plan heist and won’t talk about what’s bothering you!”

“Maybe there’s a reason for that!” Len snapped back.

“I’m your sister!” Lisa barked, and Barry was right.

“That doesn’t mean you know everything about me.” Len hissed.

“I haven’t seen you in two years, of course I don’t!” Lisa said. “But I’m trying and I don’t know why you won’t open up to me!”

Barry decided that was enough of that.

“Hi.” Barry said, stepping forward.

Everyone in the room spun to face him, Mick on his feet at a very impressive speed.

“Barry!” Mick and Len gasped.

“I’m awake.” Barry smiled softly. “Sorry I worried you.”

If Mick was fast, Len hit hyper-speed in getting to Barry. Len pulled Barry into his arms, Barry melting into him happily. He’d missed his soulmate and could only imagine how much Len had missed him.

Ten months, god Barry was going to kill whoever was responsible for this.

Except Len said he shouldn’t kill people. Maybe he could be convinced.

“Barry.” Len said, pulling back with tears in his eyes.

Barry kissed him softly, with all the love he felt every time he saw this man.

“Welcome back kid.” Mick said when they parted for air.

“Nice to see you in one piece too, Mick.” Barry smiled.

“Since when have you had a boyfriend?” Lisa asked. “And since when have you been into jailbait?”

“Soulmate.” Everyone else in the room said together.

“Are you telling me you found your soulmate and didn’t tell me?” Lisa asked, half pissed and half thrilled.

“I was going to mention it when you came down.” Len said awkwardly.

“He wanted to do it face to face for whatever reason.” Barry added smoothly.

“Then Barry was in a coma.” Len said.

“And he was probably moping.” Barry said.

“He defiantly was.” Mick confirmed.

“And I was going to tell you, but I kind of got distracted.” Len finished.

“With his moping.” Mick added. “And breaking in to Star Labs to mope next to you.”

“You did do something other than mope, right?” Barry asked, kissing Len’s cheek sweetly.

“And we’re already back to the cavity inducing.” Mick muttered.

“Why was your soulmate at Star Labs?” Lisa asked.

“I got hit by lightning the night the particle accelerator exploded.” Barry said. “And I’ve heard that a bunch of people with superpowers are running around? And team Flash, an actual superhero, is calling them metas and catching them. And you’re a supervillain?”

“Well, yes.” Len shrugged. “Speaking of, should you be on your feet?”

“I’m just really hungry.” Barry shrugged.

“I’ll get dinner.” Mick said, probably to avoid any more fights between the Snart siblings.

“Get a lot, I calculated and it ends up in I’m going to eat ten pizzas by myself.” Barry said.

“Calculated what?” Len asked.

“Well, actually I stole Star Labs calculations, but either way.” Barry said. “It’s the amount of calories I need a day.”

“Why do you need that many calories in one meal?” Len asked.

“I’ll explain later, after food.” Barry said, walking to the couch with Len at his side.

“Alright.” Len shrugged.

Len sat down first and Barry sat right next to him, turning to set his feet over Len’s lap and essentially curling up in his lap with his head tucked under Len’s chin.

Lisa sat in a chair across from them with a raised eyebrow, she’d never seen her brother act like this around anyone.

“How long have you been together?” Lisa asked.

“Almost two years.” Barry said.

“You met your soulmate two years ago and didn’t tell me!?” Lisa snapped.

“Almost two years.” Len corrected.

“We’ll talk about that later.” Lisa frowned. “I didn’t get your name though, sweetie.”

“Barry Allen.” Barry smiled brightly.

“Lisa Snart, a pleasure to meet you.” Lisa smiled.

“A pleasure to meet you.” Barry smiled. “I’m thrilled actually, I finally have someone to tell me all the embarrassing stories Len avoids.”

Lisa laughed at that.

“Oh Barry, we are going to get along splendidly!” Lisa laughed.

Len groaned. He couldn’t introduce his soulmate to anyone.

-

Barry told Len about his powers, but they kept it to themselves. It wasn’t because they didn’t trust Mick and Lisa, Len just wanted an ace that a few people as possible knew about. Barry just thought it’d be funny to see their faces when they found out. 

Mick and Lisa didn’t seem to care about the insane amount of food he ate. Len was rich, they were fine. Mick seemed to think it was hilarious. 

-

The next several weeks were quiet for the Snart’s group. The Flash was busy though.

Wally took down some huge guy named Tony, which they knew because Barry had hacked into their computers and watched their security.

Barry was surprisingly good with computers. Lisa was thrilled and quietly crushed on Cisco. Len also had coffee with Caitlin and Barry joined him at Cisco’s for a movie night. Cisco became fast friends with the ex-assassin.

Len gave Cisco a few tips, particularly about the pipeline. Cisco was a scientist, not a psychologist so he didn’t know the repercussions of locking people in solitary confinement for so long.

He couldn’t let them out, but for now he gave them TVs without a connection to the internet, but filled with movies and recorded TV. Cisco tried to talk to them as best he could and actually managed to get Mardon to tell him what he wanted on the TV and play cards with him. 

The Flash also went after an electricity Meta, but that ended with the Meta and Tony dying.

It also ended with the entire team quite a bit more suspicious of Wells. Len laughed and proclaimed he called it. Barry insisted that Wells was a Meta and that he was just “Wrong.”

The Flash ended up teaming up with the Arrow, Len spent all of ten minutes figuring out he was Oliver Queen, and they went after a Meta as well as some crazy guy with boomerangs.

Len used to time that the Flash was in Starling city to do a few small robberies with Mick, Barry and Lisa. No one got hurt. 

Then there was the whole mess with the speedster in yellow. Barry frowned when he saw the speedster.

“I’ve seen him before.” Barry insisted.

“When?” Len asked.

“Before the court.” Barry said. “But those memories are too fractured, I can’t place him.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Len smiled, running his hand through Barry’s hair. “Just let it come to you.”

“Alright.” Barry shrugged.

That whole thing was a mess. Len didn’t want to get involved with this guy, but he had a weird felling he’d have to.

It was annoying.

Len was in a bit of a bad mood and Mick was very bored by the end of it. That was a bad combination. Barry just sighed when he saw the look in Len’s eyes.

“Remember the deal.” Barry said.

“We’re just going to have some fun.” Len smirked.

“Just don’t kill anyone.” Barry said.

“I won’t.” Len said.

“Enjoy your playdate.” Barry smirked.

“It’s not a playdate.” Len frowned. “I don’t have playdates. I’m not five.”

“Sure, Lenny, sure.” Barry laughed.

“Jerk.” Len pouted.

“Love you too.” Barry smiled.


	8. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len offers his help and Barry likes to tease his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta as usual, so let me know if you see any mistakes and I'll fix them. Also I'm headed back to school, moving into my apartment this Friday, so this might be the last update for a little while. Sorry about that, but RL is going to get really busy. I'll still update as often as I can though! Otherwise, I hope you enjoy:)

Barry was frowning at Mick and Len when they got back. They’d resorted to plan B, which was plan “Have Barry come break us out.”

Len’s soulmate hadn’t been overly pleased. He’d been in the middle some memory recollection technique as not placing the Reverse-Flash was really bothering him.

So Len was left with moody soulmate and a bunch of cash that his sister had snatched while he and Mick distracted the Flash.

All in all, it turned out alright.

“I know I’ve seen him before.” Barry huffed.

“Just give it time.” Len sighed, pulling Barry a bit closer.

They were currently curled up on their bed after thoroughly enjoying Len’s “Apology.” 

“But it’s important.” Barry frowned.

“I know.” Len said, running a hand through Barry’s soft hair.

“Did you at least enjoy your playdate?” Barry purred, enjoying Len’s fingers in his hair.

“It wasn’t a playdate.” Len sighed. 

“Whatever you say, love.” Barry smiled.

“It was fun.” Len grumbled.

“Mick seemed happy.” Barry said.

“Of course he is, he got to burn things.” Len laughed.

“But no people, right?” Barry asked.

“No, no one died.” Len said. “I remember your deal.”

“Our deal.” Barry corrected.

“Our deal.” Len repeated.

“I’m glad you enjoyed your playdate.” Barry smirked.

“It wasn’t a playdate!” Len protested.

-

The Flash took on a pair that Len seemed interested in.

“They’d be difficult to work with.” Barry pointed out.

“They’d be a hell of a distraction, though.” Len replied.

“But then you wouldn’t get to play with the Flash.” Barry said.

“Barry, just let it go.” Len rolled his eyes. “I’m beginning to think you’re jealous.”

“Of the Flash?” Barry laughed. “If I thought he actually stood a chance of taking you down, he’d be long dead.”

“I’m not sure whether to be touched or disturbed by that.” Len smiled softly.

“Well, given you’re my soulmate…” Barry smirked.

Len kissed the expression away.

-

Len was very much NOT a fan of the bee girl.

“Are you allergic or something?” Barry asked.

Lisa just laughed at the whole situation.

Len also found Ray Palmer to be very annoying, but Felicity to be someone he’d love to recruit. Too bad she worked for an overly armed man that liked to run around at night. Len certainly wasn’t talking about Palmer either.

“Just ask Hartley to join if you really want a tech genius.” Barry said.

Len thought about it.

-

The Flash was acting weird and his team was even more off. Barry was still obsessed with the Reverse Flash. Eventually Len caved and decided to text Cisco- which, yes, he had the kid’s number. 

BARRY IS CONVINCED THAT HE KNOWS THE REVERSE FLASH

THAT… MIGHT ACTUALLY BE TRUE

YOU KNOW WHO HE IS?

NOPE

That meant he definitely did.

COFFEE. YOUR PLACE, TEN MINUTES.

FINE.

Len met Cisco at Jitters five minutes later and accepted the offered coffee.

“How’d you find out who he was?” Len asked.

“A few things.” Cisco replied as they walked off. “Wally noticed a few things, Joe picked up on other things, and I’m a Meta.”

“I know.” Len replied.

“Since when?!” Cisco startled.

“Barry told me.” Len replied. “I thought you knew?”

“No, though I guess that explains a few things.” Cisco replied.

“So, what’s your thing?” Len asked.

“I can remember alternate timelines.” Cisco replied. “Wally accidently ran back in time and in the original timeline the Reverse Flash killed me.”

“Oh yeah, I remember the first time Barry did that.” Len nodded. “Sorry you can remember that though, harsh.”

“Thanks, wait. Barry can run back in time too?” Cisco asked.

“Yeah, he doesn’t like to though.” Len replied. “Something about Time Wraiths that will kill you if you try to mess up time too much?”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Cisco gulped.

“Yeah, Barry barley got away.” Len shuddered. “Mark went pure white for a moment, scared the hell out of me.”

“Ouch.” Cisco winced.

“But, the Reverse Flash, who is he?” Len asked.

“Harrison Wells.” Cisco said.

“The guy in a wheelchair?” Len asked. “That Barry… hates. Okay, no that makes sense.”

“Yeah, Barry said there was something off about him.” Cisco sighed. “We should have paid more attention to that.”

“Focus on the now.” Len shrugged. “Though, Barry knows Wells. He says that the Reverse Flash is in his before memories.”

“Before?” Cisco asked.

“Barry doesn’t really remember much before he was eleven.” Len said. “Nothing before he was in foster care. We looked up the records, apparently his father murdered his mother, that’s why he was even in foster care.”

“Oh god.” Cisco winced. “But what does Well’s have to do with that?” 

“Don’t have a clue.” Len said. “All Barry’s been able to remember is a women screaming in a lightning storm. Inside. Can’t tell anything about her other than gender though, can’t see it properly.”

“So Wells messed with Barry’s life too.” Cisco muttered.

“That was when he was eleven, though.” Len said.

“Time travel.” Cisco said. “Wells is actually from the future, in fact he’s not even actually Harrison Wells. He killed the original and replaced him when he got stuck in the past.”

“Psycho.” Len muttered.

“Seriously.” Cisco agreed. “His real name is Eobard Thawne.”

“Like the detective?” Len asked.

“Yeah, I didn’t even think of that.” Cisco frowned. “Hopefully it’s a coincidence.”

“You really think you’re that lucky?” Len snorted.

“No, I’ll have to talk to him.” Cisco sighed.

“How do you know all that though?” Len asked. “Did he just tell you his name?”

“Oh no, Gideon did.” Cisco said.

“You’re gonna need to explain a bit more than that.” Len rolled his eyes.

“Oh, she’s an AI we found that he brought with him back in time.” Cisco replied. “Learned a few other things too, like the fact that Wally apparently disappears sometime in the future. Oh, and that your soulmate created her.”

“Barry invents an AI?” Len laughed.

“Apparently.” Cisco shrugged.

“Of course he would.” Len chuckled.

“That doesn’t surprise you?” Cisco raised an eyebrow.

“Barry was abused in foster care, to put it lightly.” Len said. “Since we met he’s been a sponge for all knowledge, not to mention an incredibly fast learner. I’m sure if he got the idea in his head, he’d pull it off.”

“Wow, that’s impressive.” Cisco said. “And I’m sorry about that.”

“Part of the reason we’re soulmates I think.” Len sighed. “I’m probably one of the only people that could get him past that.”

“Your father.” Cisco nearly spat.

“Partially.” Len said. “My lifestyle too. Barry will never be able to do normal, he can’t do a white picket fence anymore.”

“I’m not sure I can.” Cisco said. “After all this, going to a nine to five work day might break me.”

“You’re always welcome to join the dark side.” Len laughed.

“I’ll stick with the superhero thing for now.” Cisco smiled.

“You should meet Barry, well, more like spend more time with him.” Len said. “He likes you and doesn’t have many friends.”

“Once this is over I’ll drop by.” Cisco agreed.

“You can help me catch him up on years worth of sci-fi.” Len said.

“Oh, certainly.” Cisco grinned.

“And Cisco?” Len asked. “Barry is invested in the whole Reverse Flash thing. We’ll be doing our own work, but if you need help we can make a deal.”

“A deal?” Cisco asked.

“Sure, I need to keep up my reputation.” Len laughed. “But I’ll give you a discount.”

“Sure thing Len.” Cisco shook his head. “Thanks though.”

“Anytime kid.” Len nodded.

-

Cisco called him up on that deal.

Well, after the appearance of a giant gorilla.

Len would have to get the full story on that, right after he learned how they managed to screw things up enough that the team agreed to have him escort them to send off a bunch of Metas.

Len wasn’t sure of the whole sending them off to unknown locations thing though. Felt too much like human trafficking to him. He doubted Cisco realized that though.

Len would just have to apologize to him later.


	9. Flying high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry remembers something important and has an important conversation. Also Wally is dealing with the Reverse-Flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back! Thank you to everyone that has stuck by me and continued reading this story, I promise it won't be so long until my next update. I went on Hiatus due to struggling in my college classes and as I'm on break I'll do my best to update far more often! No beta as usual, so let me know of any mistakes and I'll fix them! Otherwise enjoy!

Cisco was really pissed. Len had to listen to him rant for a full ten minutes in Len’s latest hideout before Barry finally broke in.

“Why are you complaining?” Barry asked. “You’re supposed to be the good guys.”

“We are.” Cisco said, confused.

“Then why are you complaining that we stopped you from participating in human trafficking?” Barry asked.

“What?” Cisco asked, going pale.

“You were taking humans to an unknown location for an indefinite amount of time.” Barry said. “Against their will. That’s pretty fucked up.”

“I didn’t think of that.” Cisco whispered.

“I noticed.” Len sighed.

“Len’s secretly a softy though.” Barry grinned from where he was lounging across his soulmate’s lap. “He has a plan.”

“I should have expected that.” Cisco smiled a bit.

“I let them out, they now owe me.” Len grinned. 

“And you’d use that to make them not kill?” Cisco asked.

“No.” Barry rolled his eyes. “Be smarter than that now Cisco.”

“What did Wally call us?” Len hummed. “The Rouges?” 

“You’re going to make them work for you?” Cisco asked in surprise.

“Not exactly.” Len said.

“Anyone you force to work for you can’t be trusted.” Barry hummed. “In this case the carrot works far better than the stick.”

“So should I warn Wally about having to fight off all of you at once?” Cisco sighed.

“We’re still getting the band together.” Barry laughed. “That might take a bit, say until after the man that actually murdered my mother is gone?”

Even Len paused at that.

“What?” Cisco asked.

“I finally remembered.” Barry said. “Wells, Thawne, whatever his name is, murdered my mother. My father is innocent. I don’t know why though. Why would a time traveling speedster want to fuck up my life?”

“I might have someone we can ask?” Cisco offered.

“And who would that be?” Len asked.

“An AI from the future.” Cisco offered.

“An AI?” Barry asked. “I should make one of those, that sounds really interesting.”

“I have a feeling you will.” Len muttered.

Barry looked curiously at his soulmate.

“A surprise.” Len smirked.

Barry shook his head, now set on creating an AI.

-

“Interesting room.” Len commented.

“Yeah, it’s not on the plans either.” Cisco said. “Only the team knows about it.”

“So the AI?” Barry asked.

“Right.” Cisco said, stepping forward to get Gideon’s attention.

“So I create you?” Barry immediately asked. 

“Damn, gave it away.” Len muttered.

“Indeed.” Gideon replied.

“Is that why the Reverse Flash killed my mother and framed my father?” Barry asked.

“No.” Gideon replied. “It was just an added bonus.”

“Why did he then?” Barry asked.

“He needed to create you.” Gideon replied. “Without his interference, the Flash would not be Wally, but yourself. Wally would not become a speedster for several years and your soulmate would not be Lenard Snart.”

“Because I’d be a completely different person.” Barry nodded.

“Yes.” Gideon replied.

“You said he needed to create me though. It was more than choosing the person he knew as the Flash, wasn’t it?” Barry asked.

“Yes.” Gideon replied. “In the future the Flash goes missing.”

“Wally read about it.” Cisco said. “His sister wrote the piece.”

“So he what, wants me to replace the Flash when Wally goes missing?” Barry asked.

Len laughed at that idea.

“No.” Gideon replied. “In the future before the Flash goes missing your powers are needed to defeat an overwhelming power.”

“But Wally is a speedster too.” Len pointed out.

“His speed is not the main ability needed.” Gideon replied. “It’s his extreme regeneration combined with his speed and skill that allowed him to defeat the invader.”

“He needed what the Court did to me, mixed with my Meta abilities.” Barry said.

“The Court?” Cisco asked.

“People you should stay as far away from as possible.” Len said shortly.

“Did he give me to them?” Barry asked coldly.

“Yes.” Gideon replied.

Len barely managed to stop Barry from killing Thawne on the spot.

“Barry stop!” Len shouted. “We need him!”

“For what!?” Barry snarled.

“To free your innocent father, to find out what you’re fighting in the future!” Len snapped.

“Gideon can tell me.” Barry snapped.

“The battle is unrecorded.” Gideon said. “Only direct observers know of what happened past the bare details.”

“So all you can say is that Barry was needed to fight off some monster in the future?” Cisco asked.

“Yes, as well as that without his intervention there would have been a mass amount of death and destruction, possibly leading to the end of the human race.” Gideon replied.

“Barry is a superhero?” Cisco asked.

“He is considered a consultant along with his soulmate and several other Rouges to the Justice League.” Gideon replied.

“The Justice League.” Cisco grinned. “So cool.”

“I don’t care Len, we already know I win!” Barry snapped.

“But not how.” Len said calmly. “We always have a plan, we’re not reckless heroes and I’m not risking your life.”

Barry sighed and relaxed into Len.

“Fine, but once we have what we need… Eobard Thawne will die by my hand.” Barry said coldly.

“Of course love.” Len smiled.

“I know nothing about this.” Cisco said.

Len looked over to see Cisco looking pained but determined.

“Of course.” Len replied. “After all, a goody-two-shoe like you would never agree to murder.”

Cisco flinched but nodded and walked out of the room.

“I like him.” Barry said.

“I thought you would.” Len smiled.

-

In the end Barry wouldn’t get his wish, but he would receive a tape two weeks after Eobard’s death that was everything the Reverse-Flash knew about the monster Barry was needed to fight. It wasn’t much it turned out, just a name that meant nothing to either of them. Not surprising as the thing was apparently not even from Earth.

They now had more to deal with though.

The wormhole that Barry had helped close.

Whatever Barry saw fly out of it.

Figuring out what the wormhole was connected to.

Assembling the Rouges.

Quietly rebuilding their city.

The Flash moping over the loss of his sister’s soulmate.

Barry’s father being freed soon.

… And the Court.


	10. Zoom comes to town and Barry meets the Rogues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry meets the Rouges, Zoom has to change his plans and the Court is getting closer...  
> SPOLIERS IF YOU DON'T KNOW ZOOM'S REAL IDENTITY!!!! IT IS REVEALED IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta as usual, and this will likely be the last update of this in 2016. So an early happy New Years to you all and I'll see you again in 2017! Hope you enjoy!

The Flash got a whole ceremony thrown in his name, which was quickly interrupted by some Meta throwing a fit.

Barry found it mildly amusing.

“Poor Wally.” He said as he lounged across the couch in the latest warehouse. 

“Hmm.” Len hummed. “Have you thought over my offer?”

“Are you still on that?” Barry rolled his eyes. “I’ve already met Lisa and Mick, I’m sure I can meet the rest of your Rouges.”

“It’s not you I’m worried about.’ Len muttered.

“Well, other than Mick and Lisa who’s left? Hartley? He’s adorable, we’ll get along great.” Barry said.

“Possibly too great.” Len muttered.

“Mark?” Barry continued. “He’s fine, I’m sure it will work out. Shawna? She’s nearly too nice for this line of work. Roy? He seems fine enough.”

“And when they default to calling you adorable and treating you like a kid?” Len asked.

“Well, it will be fun to see their faces when that image is shattered.” Barry laughed.

“You don’t have to meet them.” Len pointed out.

“I’m your soulmate, of course I do.” Barry smiled. “Now, introduce me to your friends.”

-

While Jay Garrick was introducing himself to team Flash the Rouges were meeting up at Len’s request. Roy was sitting with his boyfriend Mark while Shawna sat at the bar beside them. Lisa sat nearby with Mick and Hartley, whom was cheerfully flirting with Mick. All six of the Rouges looked up as Lenard Snart walked in with a young man smiling behind him.

Other than the Rouges the bar was empty, which was unsurprising as Len owned Saints and Sinners. Barry easily slid behind the bar and made Len a drink, smiling sweetly at the other Rouges.

“Beer Mick?” Barry asked.

“Sure, Barr.” Mick smiled.

“Margarita for me.” Lisa smiled.

“Sure thing Lisa.” Barry said as he handed Mick a beer.

“And who would this be?” Hartley asked, looking Barry over appreciatively. 

“Barry Allen.” Barry smirked back, handing over Lisa’s drink. “And you must be Hartley Rathaway.”

“Boss told you about me them?” Hartley asked.

“Of course.” Barry smiled. “Lenny’s told me about all of you.”

“And why is that?” Mark asked.

“Barry will be joining us.” Len said. “Meet the newest Rouge.”

“Are you a Meta?” Roy asked.

Barry smirked.

“Why do you ask?” Barry asked back.

“Most of us are.” Roy replied.

“Lenny’s not.” Barry said. “Does that make any difference?”

“No.” Roy said.

“Then whether I am or not shouldn’t really matter, should it?” Barry smiled sweetly.

“I don’t care either way.” Mark said. “But I’d prefer to know my colleague’s abilities before I pull a job with them.”

Barry smiled at him.

“In that case, yes, I am a Meta.” Barry replied.

“What can you do?” Shawna asked.

Barry grinned brightly at that.

“He’s a speedster.” Len replied. “Faster than the Flash even.”

“And with far better healing capabilities.” Barry added.

“You’re faster than the Flash?” Mark blinked in surprise.

“Yep.” Barry grinned.

“Where did you find this one?” Hartley asked, grinning.

“He broke into my safe house and held me at knifepoint.” Len replied as though commenting on the weather.

“That adorable thing?” Roy snorted. “Sure.”

“You don’t believe him?” Barry asked.

“You’re no killer.” Mark agreed.

Len snorted at that.

“You’re too sweet to be a threat, Barr.” Lisa smiled.

Barry raised an eyebrow.

“Haven’t you ever heard not to judge a book by its cover?” Barry asked.

“But you’re adorable and can cook and are super sweet.” Mick pointed out. “Sickeningly so.”

“That’s because I’m around Len.” Barry laughed, lightly kissing Len on the lips in front of the other Rouges.

Hartley looked mildly disappointed, Roy and Mark mildly surprised and Shawna a bit shocked.

“You’re together?” Hartley asked.

“Of course.” Barry grinned leaning back.

He pulled his sweater down, revealing the blur snowflakes on his neck.

“We’re soulmates after all.” Barry smiled.

“Wow.” Roy blinked in surprise. “Glad we’re not the only ones who’ve found one another.”

Mark smiled a bit at that.

“Congrats boss.” Hartley shrugged.

“Have you not realized?” Barry asked.

“Realized what?” Hartley asked.

“Oh my god, that’s too perfect!” Barry laughed.

“Not sure I understand what you’re getting at.” Mick added.

Barry rolled his eyes and grabbed both Mick and Hartley’s hands before pushing them together. Both parties gasped in shock. Barry grinned.

“I can see energy too, it’s not hard to pick out soulmates.” Barry smiled.

Hartley pulled his sleeves up to shoe the now colored flames going from wrist to his shoulders, wrapping all the way around both his arms.

Mick, in turn, tugged off his shirt to look down at the soundwaves twisting from his right shoulder and fading down to his left hip. They were slowly turning varying shades of green. 

“Congrats, your soulmates.” Barry grinned.

“How did you know?” Hartley asked.

“I could see your ability reaching out to him.” Barry said. “If a Meta’s close enough to their soulmate I can see it.” 

“I thought Metas could only have one ability.” Lisa said.

“The Flash has super speed and healing.” Barry replied. “They connect to each other. I’m just more in tune with the Speed Force than he is.”

“Well this was sure an interesting night.” Shawna said.

“Indeed.” Mark grunted.

“Any other surprises Boss?” Roy asked.

“No.” Len grinned. “I just wanted to introduce Barry.”

“Hell of a soulmate you have.” Lisa smirked.

“Thanks Lis.” Barry smiled.

“Still say you couldn’t hurt a fly.” Mick said.

“If you say so.” Barry laughed.

-

The man claiming to be Jay Garrick frowned as he looked out on the city. The Flash had been easy enough to trick, but there was something he was missing.

“Hello.” A voice said from behind him.

Zoom turned around to a young man smiling at him.

“Who are you?” Zoom asked.

“I’m a speedster.” The man said. “I work with Captain Cold and his Rouges, we’re criminals.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Zoom asked.

“You have the Speed Force in you, I can see it.” The other speedster said.

“You can see it?” Zoom asked in surprise.

“I’m more attuned then most.” The young man shrugged. “I’m here to warn you.”

“Of what?” Zoom asked.

“Me.” The man replied. “I have a truce with the Flash, and you… there’s something off about you.”

“A criminal is saying there’s something wrong with me?” Zoom snorted.

“Yes.” The man shrugged. “I don’t trust you. You’re a fake.”

“What makes you say that?” Zoom asked.

“A very good sixth sense.” The man replied.

“I’d rather not be put in a witch hunt due to an unfounded theory.” Zoom said.

“Oh, I’m not going to say anything.” The young man laughed. “Like I said, I’m here to warn you.”

“About yourself.” Zoom repeated.

“Yes.” The young man replied. “This is my city. Mine and my soulmate’s. You try anything and I’ll kill you.”

“How do you expect to do that?” Zoom laughed.

Before he could blink Zoom was pressed against the fall of the building.

“I’m faster than you.” The young man said. “And I heal far faster than you could ever dream of. I’m more powerful than you. So don’t screw with me.”

“I don’t obey criminals.” Zoom hissed.

“No, I have a feeling you don’t.” The young man said. “You might want to change that habit, because this is the only warning you’ll get.”

Then the man was gone just as suddenly as he’d arrived.

This changed things. Zoom was going to have to be far more careful than he’d planned for this to work out in his favor. 

He wasn’t expecting that man.

Maybe the Flash could help him out with this newfound problem…

-

A women stared at a single photograph taken in Central City.

“Are you sure?” She asked.

“Yes ma’am.”

The women smiled coldly.

“We finally found.” She whispered. “It’s time for you to come home, Barry Allen.”


	11. Barry really has other problems that he’s dealing with Wally, he can’t be babysitting you all the time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry chats with Wally and Lewis breaks out of prison.  
> Also minor warning for gore if that bothers you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as it's my birthday I decided that Physics homework can wait until tomorrow. Therefore you get an update:)  
> As usual, no beta so let me know if you see any mistakes.  
> Just as a forewarning, I'm back in school again, so updates might not happen for a while, but I will defiantly get back to writing over the summer.

Barry was only half surprised when he was snagged by the Flash and whisked to STAR labs when all he wanted was to get a cup of coffee for his plotting soulmate.

Barry sighed when he was spun into a seat at high speeds and quickly surrounded by the whole team, even Zoom was there. Ah, that was his plan. Interesting, but considering the last evil speedster’s plan it was sad that it seemed to be actually working.

“Well.” Barry sighed. “Team Flash, how can I help you this morning? I’d also like you to know that I actually paid for that coffee you dumped across half the city and expect to be compensated for that.”

"What do you know about Zoom?” Wally asked.

“That he fell through the whole in the sky, has a very unnatural blue lightning and is a bit of a crazy dick evidently.” Barry shrugged.

“You could tell that Eobard had an ability, can you match it to Zoom?” Joe asked.

“Ever the logical cop.” Barry said calmly. “With how he fucked with his powers, yeah, I’d be able to feel him ten miles out.”

“So you can tell us who he is.” Iris said triumphantly. 

“Hmm, sure.” Barry said. “How much are you offering?”

There was dead silence for a moment.

“You want us to pay you!?” Catlin exclaimed.

“Obviously.” Barry said in a tone normally reserved for particularly stubborn kindergarteners. 

“But he’s threatening our city!” Cisco pointed out.

“Well yes, but I’ve already threatened to rip his throat out if he actually tried to destroy it.” Barry shrugged.

“And you expect him to follow that?” Wally asked skeptically. 

“Why not?” Barry asked.

“He’s a ‘crazy dick’ I believe you said.” Cisco said dryly.

“People have said similar things about me.” Barry said calmly.

“I think Cisco’s point is that Zoom is likely to attack you for threatening him.” Catlin said.

“Yeah… best of luck to him.” Barry sniggered.

“He’s faster than me.” Wally said. “Or he could simply rip your heart out in your sleep if you’re closer to his speed.”

“He could.” Barry nodded.

Then he pulled his shirt of and flicked his claws out from the stylish bracelets Barry had talked Hartley into making him and proceeded to easily rip his own heart out, careful not to get any blood on his pants.

Barry simply set his heart on the table next to him as the others in the room stared at him in utter horror. Barry rolled his eyes as his heart regrew in his chest and the wound quickly closed up in front of their eyes. Barry carefully licked the blood of his claws, cleaning himself up like a cat after a kill.

He gave the room a Cheshire grin and casually slipped his shirt back on.

“I’m not overly concerned.” Barry grinned.

Then he smiled sweetly up at Zoom himself.

“After all, I think the man is too smart to want me for an enemy.” Barry said, looking like butter couldn’t melt in his mouth.

“I’d have to agree.” Zoom said softly. “Zoom is crazy, but he’s not suicidal.” 

“And you’d know that best.” Barry smiled sweetly.

“How did you know he’s from Zoom’s world?” Cisco asked.

“I can see abilities.” Barry said. “Even if his is tainted, it has the exact same off-shift as Zoom’s.” 

“So metas of different worlds have similar bases of abilities.” Cisco muttered.

And Barry thought these people were supposed to be intelligent. At least Zoom got it, if his twitching eye said anything.

“Well, I’d best be on my way before my soulmate starts up a new ice age in the city looking for me.” Barry said. “Let me know when you desperation means more than your wallets.”  
Barry winked and ran off, leaving Team Flash with some very mixed emotions.

-

“So you warn the Flash?” Len asked as Barry walked in with his coffee, paid for with the money he’d taken from Zoom’s wallet.

“If they don’t figure it out by the end of the day then the whole lot of them are idiots, or Zoom is REALLY good at damage control.” Barry sighed as he handed off the coffee and curled up next to his love.  
“They’ll be back at our doorstep in a week then.” Len sighed.

“Oh, very likely.” Barry said. “I’m tempted to take the money and then laugh in their faces because I already told them who Zoom is.”

Len snorted. 

“I mean, I literally used the word ‘exact,’ what do they think Meta signatures are like snowflakes?” Barry sighed. 

“Snowflakes are unique.” Len frowned.

“Of course they’re not.” Barry rolled his eyes. “Nancy Knight found two identical ones back in 1988.”

Len was silent for a moment.

“I think you just destroyed a little bit of my happiness.” Len said sadly.

“Sorry love.” Barry laughed. “If it makes you feel better, fingerprints aren’t unique either and are increasingly not used as evidence in trials.”

“That is much more interesting.” Len smiled down at his love.

"Thought you’d think so.” Barry grinned as he dove into an in-depth explanation about fingerprints and that lie detectors were utter bullshit and easier to pass that a high school calculus exam. 

Len knew that fact, but let Barry rant as he debated the best way to open the particular safe in the plans before him.

-

Barry was mildly interested in the arrival of a second Harrison Wells and mildly relieved he didn’t have any Meta abilities. The last speedster with that face had been an annoyance.

Cisco was still pouting that Len was standing firm on the “Barry will tell you who Zoom is if you do what he wants, this isn’t my issue, stop putting me in the middle of it!” Barry loved his soulmate.  
He also found it hilarious that Team Flash trusted Zoom more than the guy trying to help them. It was fantastic.

Then Lewis had shown up and everything went to hell.

Mick was out of town and Lisa had gone to the bloody Flash for help instead of him.

“What the fuck.” Barry sighed for the tenth time that hour as he saw Wally utterly fuck up the simplest of meetings. Twice.

So Barry walked calmly into their hideout and sat down on the table Len was working at with a sigh.

“Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?” Barry asked.

“Barry.” Len smiled.

In sign language he easily spelled out the actual issue.

“I’ll be back in a moment then.” Barry sighed.

Team Flash didn’t even notice when he ran in, phased the bomb out of Lisa’s neck and placed it in clear view of Cisco before he was gone. In his defense, Wally wasn’t in the room.

“Ah!” Cisco exclaimed behind him.

Barry rolled his eyes and ran off now that he knew they’d safely have the bomb out and away.

“So, it’s fine.” Barry said as he returned to his seat at the table.

“Thanks.” Len said softly.

Then the monster himself walked in.

“And who is this?” Lewis Snart asked.

“Barry Allen.” Barry said coldly. “Len’s soulmate.”

“Haven’t you taught him not to wander into things that don’t concern him?” Lewis snorted.

"Weren’t you taught to think before you speak?” Barry questioned.

“I could say the same of you.” Lewis snarled, pulling out a gun and aiming at Barry.

“Oh, please try it.” Barry grinned. “I’d love an excuse!”

He heard Len power up the cold gun behind him, stepping up beside Barry.

“I wouldn’t.” Len said.

"You’d put him above your dear sister?” Lewis grunted, holding up the detonator.

“What, did you think I was doing nothing while you dragged my soulmate around?” Barry rolled his eyes. “That bomb’s nowhere near Lisa.”

Lewis stared at Barry a moment.

“You’re lying.” He said.

“I’m really not.” Barry smiled sweetly.

Lewis tightened his finger on the trigger. Len did the same.

“Do it.” Barry said to either, both men in the room.

And one fired.


	12. Terrible fathers and the obliviousness of STAR Labs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who shot first... and Lisa gets drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a bit of a filler, but in the next chapter the plot really picks up. Also this chapter and the next will be short as they were originally one chapter, but I liked them better as two. Hopefully I'll get the next one up this weekend, but no promises.   
> Also, no beta as usual, so let me know of any mistakes.  
> Otherwise enjoy:)

Len stared at his father blankly.

Barry looked down at the man with a smirk.

Lewis stared in horror at Barry.

Then he hit the ground.

Barry spared a glance at the new body and turned towards Len.

“Thanks, love.” Barry smiled.

“He’s dead.” Len said numbly.

Barry reached up and placed a hand on Len’s face, pulling his gaze away from Lewis.

“Why’d you shoot him?” Barry whispered, looking Len in the eyes.

“He was going to shoot you. He broke my sister’s heart.” Len replied.

“Then it’s fitting you broke his.” Barry smiled. “He’s garbage, not worth the freeze ray.”

Len took a breath and nodded.

“I’ll take care of this, go be with Lisa.” Barry smiled.

“You took the bomb out.” Len said in relief.

“I’m sure STAR labs will be figuring that out soon.” Barry smiled. “I’ll drop you there?”

Len smiled at bit.

“He’s really gone.” Len said.

“You’re free.” Barry said, wrapping his arms around Len’s neck and smiling brightly. “He can never hurt either of you ever again.”

Len smiled back.

“Let’s go tell Lisa.” Len said.

Barry nodded.

-

“Wow!” Cisco exclaimed as Barry and Len appeared.

“Len!” Lisa exclaimed.

“Hey Lis.” Len smiled a bit.

“What happened?” Lisa asked.

“I went to find Len when I heard about Lewis.” Barry said. “Figured out the bomb thing, which I’m not impressed that I had to put it on your desk for you to notice it.”

“See, I was right!” Cisco exclaimed.

“Very good.” Len rolled his eyes.

“Oh, and then I went to help Len, but then Lewis almost shot me.” Barry said.

“What!” Lisa exclaimed in alarm.

No one else was the least bit bothered.

“So Len saved me, isn’t he sweet!” Barry smiled.

“Pardon?” Catlin asked.

“So let’s all go home and celebrate!” Barry exclaimed.

“Wait, what?” Cisco asked this time.

“Nice seeing you team Flash!” Barry exclaimed.

Team Flash all stared at the spot the Rouges trio had been in confusion.

“What just happened?” Joe asked.

No one answered.

-  
There was a party at Saints and Sinners that night. Lisa had suggested it, Barry figured as an excuse to get wasted. Both siblings were happy to be free of their father, but as he was their father there was still the off feeling that both were feeling. 

Barry was happy to man the bar, it wasn’t like he could really enjoy the alcohol anyways, and keep an eye on both of them.

Barry rolled his eyes as Hartley smirked at him before dragging Mick off to a corner. The rest of the Rouges were either dancing with the other patrons or playing pool at the moment, allowing Len a moment of privacy with Barry when he sat down at the bar.

“Enjoying yourself?” Barry asked.

Len hummed.

“For a second I thought he was going to kill you.” Len sighed after a moment of silence.

“Someone that weak couldn’t kill me.” Barry smiled sweetly.

“I know.” Len said. “You probably wouldn’t have blinked at a bullet through the chest, but actually seeing that man hold a gun to you…”

“It didn’t matter that he couldn’t hurt me.” Barry sighed.

He reached over the bar and gently grasped Len’s face in his hands.

“Len, look at me, I’m fine.” Barry smiled. “I’m okay, I’m not going anywhere. I’d never leave you.”

Len smiled softly at Barry and covered his hands with Len’s own.

“I love you.” Len smiled.

“I love you too.” Barry grinned back.

The moment was ruined by a tipsy Lisa shouting across the room.

“Get a room!” Lisa shouted.

Barry laughed and Len rolled his eyes.

“Excellent idea, Lisa dear.” Barry called back, hopping over the bar and into Len’s lap.

Len raised an eyebrow.

“What do you think love?” Barry asked, slowly running a hand up Len’s chest and smirking at his partner.

“I’d say Lisa has the right idea.” Len smirked back, pulling Barry into a filthy kiss.

Barry pulled away only when he decided air was a rather necessary thing and panted softly. He grinned up at Len and pulled him away, flashing to their apartment in moments.

-

Five figures stood in a warehouse on the outskirts of Central city.

“Is everything prepared?” The leader asked.

He received four nods.

“Then it’s time.” The leader said. “Bring my wayward bird home.”


	13. The birds descend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Owls attack and Len is not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, no beta, I'm still in class, basically all the usual. Otherwise the next chapter is likely to get very, very violent and bloody so just be aware of that if that bothers you.  
> Otherwise enjoy:)

Barry awoke suddenly, not exactly sure why. He glanced about the room, but didn’t notice anything off.

Writing it off as paranoia, Barry went to cuddle back against Len, but froze when he felt a knife slide between his shoulder blades.

Barry coughed and quickly reached back to yank the weapon out of his back, only to be stopped as countless knives found their way into his back, forcing him to the bed.

Len began to wake up, slowly blinking as four figures stood at their bedside.

Before either lover could move one of the figures held a knife to Len’s throat and spoke with a voice that indicated he didn’t do so often.

“Who do you think is faster?” The man asked.

“What do you want?” Barry asked, glaring up at the man but not daring to move.

“I’d think that would be obvious.” A women said from behind them.

Barry turned and his stomach dropped when he realized who these people were.

“Don’t hurt him.” Barry whispered.

The man stared down at him blankly.

The remaining two figures pulled Barry up from the bed, still only wearing his boxers, and pulled out a long needle with a black sludge bubbling in it.

“Barry!” Len exclaimed in alarm as it was shoved into his chest and the sludge was injected straight into his heart.

Barry’s eyes widened and he coughed up a small amount of blood before he slumped forward.

The knives were removed quickly as Len watched helplessly and Barry was carted away.

“What do you want with him?” Len snarled.

The man pulled away and began to walk away without answering.

Len pulled the cold gun off the nightstand where he’d thrown it earlier that day and fired without hesitation.

The man stumbled and glanced back at Len.

“A bird belongs with the flock.” The man said before the chunks of ice were pushed from his back and his skin began to turn the correct color. 

Len looked on in horrified understanding as the man disappeared. 

“Barry.” Len whispered, numbly staring at the open door.

-

Cisco was not expecting all the Rouges to storm into STAR Labs at six O’clock in the morning, fully armed no less.

“Wow, wow, wow!” Cisco shouted, putting his hands up and stepping back.

At the moment he was the only one in the Labs, but Catlin should be arriving anytime.

“Hello Cisco.” Lisa smiled, you’ll be helping us today.

“Sure thing, how can I help?” Cisco replied.

“Barry was kidnapped.” Len said. “You’re heroes, so you’ll be helping saving him.”

“How the fuck was BARRY captured!?” Cisco exclaimed.

“We were taken by surprise.” Len growled.

“Well, did he have anything on him that I could track?” Cisco asked.

“He was in his boxers.” Len said bluntly.

“No then, okay.” Cisco said. “I might have something, but I haven’t tested it.”

“Lead the way.” Mick said gruffly.

That was how Catlin ended up walking into a room filled with Rouges as Cisco set up his device a few minutes later.

“Cisco?” Catlin asked slowly.

“Barry was kidnapped.” Cisco replied. “Yes that Barry and yes that idea terrifies me as well.”

“You care that much about a Rouge?” Hartley asked. 

“Well, I don’t like seeing anyone die and Barry is a rather nice guy when he’s not trying to traumatize me, but it’s more that I’m terrified of whomever actually managed to kidnap him.” Cisco replied.

“Because he’s like the Flash.” Shawna said.

“No, well sorta, but more because he scares me a little.” Cisco said. “A lot actually, Barry is really, really terrifying.”

“Barry is adorable.” Lisa blinked. 

“Yes.” Catlin agreed. “I think that only adds to the utter terror he induces.”

“Barry, our Barry?” Mark snorted. “Yeah, no way.”

“Oh my god.” Catlin said. “You really don’t know.”

“Know what?” Roy asked stiffly.

“You didn’t tell them?” Cisco sputtered.

Len glared at the pair.

“Well, you’ll have something to discuss when we get him back.” Catlin said.

“It’s ready.” Cisco added, stepping back from his work.

“What exactly does it do?” Len asked before anyone could ask any more questions about Barry.

“I designed it to be able to track down Zoom.” Cisco said. “It’s meant to show the general area a speedster is in, the let of a certain kind of energy so if Barry uses his powers at all it will pick him up. That is assuming that he’s in range.”

“How far is the range?” Len asked.

“I may have hacked into a satellite to broaden it to most of North America.” Cisco shrugged.

“Good job.” Len said with a bit of relief.

“I wish I could have recorded that.” Cisco said in disbelief.

“If this works I may just repeat it.” Len replied.

Cisco nodded and turned it on.

One dot immediately appeared on the map.

“That’s the Flash.” Cisco said. “He takes that way to work.”

“What does the Flash do as a day job?” Mark muttered.

Another dot popped up in central, near STAR Labs, this one a different color.

“That’s Zoom.” Cisco said in a bit of shock. “Glad to know that bit works.”

And then a third dot appeared.

“You have to be kidding me.” Mick groaned.

“Gotham!?” Hartley sputtered.

“Can you get that any more precipice?” Len asked.

“I’ll focus on that one.” Cisco nodded, the map zooming in a bit.

After a moment of fiddling with the computers Cisco grinned.

“I got it down to the street.” Cisco said.

Len looked at the addresses and nodded.

“Not much there, he’s likely underground then.” Len said. “They didn’t seem to like the light much, so it makes sense.”

“I can call you if he moves.” Cisco offered.

“Thank you.” Len sighed.

“Like you said, we’re the heroes.” Cisco smiled.

“I know.” Len smirked. “Which is why you should look into that Garrick guy. He’s not who he says he is.”

“What?” Catlin exclaimed, eyes wide.

“Good luck with that.” Len said, heading out.

Catlin and Cisco looked after the leaving Rouges in shock.

“Does that mean…?” Cisco asked.

“I really hope it doesn’t.” Catlin replied.

“I’ll call Wally and Joe.” Cisco said.


	14. Barry's hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is tortured and Len is leading his rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lots of warnings here:  
> Really graphic violence   
> Torture  
> Implied Child abuse  
> Implied Child death  
> Implied torture  
> General creepiness   
> Murder  
> Lots of gore  
> Mentions of puking   
> Cursing 
> 
> So yeah. Basically this exists because Halloween is my favorite holiday and I had a shit day with 2 midterms (one of which I know I fucked up) so I needed to take out my frustration with engineering on something before I screamed at my really nice roommate who actually made me dinner to cheer me up and who also has a midterm on Friday, like me. So yeah, really gory chapter that fits the day I suppose. Happy Halloween all!

At eleven years old Barry was introduced to the devil.

At twelve he painted his hands red for the first time.

At fourteen he realized he had lost count of how many had fallen to his blade.

At fifteen Barry disobeyed for the first time in over three years.

At sixteen he watched his closest friend die before repeating that mistake.

At eighteen he held a man at knifepoint in a warehouse as blood dripped off his skin.

At twenty-three Barry found himself on his knees in front of the devil once more.

“Hello again, Talon.” The man grinned.

Barry could feel the wide smirk even from behind the man’s mask as he walked around Barry’s bound form.

“What, nothing to say?” The man chuckled. “I’d think you’d be glad to be back home.”

“This is not my home.” Barry whispered.

“Oh, I’m sure we can change that.” The man said, running a finger down Barry’s spine.

Barry tried to flinch away, but without his speed the man was quicker. He grabbed the front of Barry’s throat and yanked Barry up against his body, resting his other hand in Barry’s hair.

“Now, now, clam down little bird.” The man purred in Barry’s ear, yanking his captive’s hair back harshly.

Barry grit his teeth and attempted to pull himself free once more.

The man laughed at his attempts.

“Hush now, we wouldn’t want you flying away before your welcome home party, would we?” The man chuckled.

Barry froze, an age old terror sending small tremors across his body as panic began to sink in.

“Don’t worry, little bird. You’ll be back with us in no time.” The man smirked.

Barry closed his eyes and wished more than anything that he was back with Len in their home.

No miracle granted his wish.

-

“Is everyone ready?” Len asked, looking over his Rouges.

They all nodded grimly; determined to rescue their most innocent, at least as far as they knew.

“Remember what I said about their healing abilities.” Len added as the group set off.

Slipping past the cameras was easy for someone of Len’s skills and soon the group found themselves in a maze of twisting tunnels.

“Any idea where we should be going?” Mick asked quietly.

“There weren’t exactly any blueprints.” Len replied.

“Did you already get us lost?” Lisa whispered.

“Shut up.” Hartley said, pointing down the way.

The group quickly stepped behind a bend and held their breath as footsteps went by, fading off slowly.

“I’d say that direction.” Hartley said.

Len nodded.

As the Rouges slipped further into the labyrinth the screaming began to be audible.

Lisa shivered and Hartley looked like he was going to be sick. Shawna had a hand over he mouth and Mick looked ready to kill someone. Even Mardon looked upset.

Roy and Len remained stoic as the continued on, furious on the inside.

When the crept by the first cell that held a sobbing child Lisa finally snapped, picking the lock and throwing the door open.

The girl inside was likely only around eight and covered in scratches and bruises.

She looked up with bright blue eyes and before anyone could move was sprinting off the way they had come. Lisa stepped back to follow her, but Mick pulled her back.

“Barry.” He said simply.

Lisa nodded, but continued to let out every tortured child they found, hoping they would make it out.

-

Barry glared up at his captor, pulling at the shackles keeping his speed at bay once again.

“What shall we stat with then?” The man chuckled, picking up a specifically shaped knife and turning towards Barry.

“Well, arms or legs?” The man grinned.

Barry shivered, taking a deep breath and thinking of Len.

“Fuck off.” Barry snarled back.

“Maybe that tongue then.” The man tisked, picking up another blade.

-

Eventually they reached the end of the children’s hall at possibly the worst time imaginable. Just as they reached the end two cloaked figures stepped out of one of the paths splitting off. The Rouges all had the idea to run rather than fight the insta-healers, but they neglected to pick the same paths.

-

“Anything else to say then?” The man chuckled as Barry chocked on his own blood.

Barry glared up at the man and watched coldly as his tongue slipped from his torturer's fingers to the ground.

“I thought not.” The man said.

-

Hartley ended up with Shawna, Roy and Mardon down the right most path furthest from the figures. Mick, Lisa and Len ran down the path one over from the others, splitting the Rouges in two.

The figures followed suit, catching up to both groups rather quickly. Hartley group was lucky to have a man that could fire lightning from his finger tips, and as such managed to continue down their path with a much better lead on the figure slowly stumbling to their feet.

-

Barry gasped and clenched his teeth to prevent himself from screaming in agony.

“Oh, did you need that?” The man chuckled as Barry’s skin piled onto the floor.

Barry trembled when the man picked up the salt.

-

Len’s group had no metas, but the ice gun was actually more effective as the figure was quickly stuck to the ground. As the figure went to break the ice Lisa stepped in with her own gun and proceeded to coat the figure in a thick layer of gold, trapping them to a very unfortunate fate until they could figure out a way to escape.

As fate would have it Barry’s scream gave a solid direction for the group.

“Barry!” Len exclaimed, rushing off as fast as he could.

-

Barry screamed as he felt the man literally rub salt into his wounds, writhing in agony.

Barry cursed the drugs blocking any pain tolerance he had, built up or added.

-

As the trio reached the door the screams eased off, whispers replacing them. Len didn’t bother to try and decipher what was being said, having a good idea what was going on from the pieces that Barry had been able to tell him.

Mick and Lisa on the other hand strained to hear what was being said, only catching a few phrases.

“...Little bird… join the flock… burn… snowflake… forget… come back.” A male whispered inside the room.

Len ripped the door open, pointing his gun at the man standing over what was left of his soulmate.

-

Barry felt a mix of fear and joy when his soulmate threw open the door, taking the moment to test how far his slowed down healing had gotten as his tormentor turned towards the open door.

His tongue was back. He had close to fifty-percent of his skin. So good enough.

Barry looked up as his wrists and grit his teeth against what he was about to do.

-

Lisa actually turned and immediately threw up in the hall leading to the room Barry was being kept in and Mick looked quite green.

Len didn’t blink, too focused on saving his soulmate to take in the missing skin and exposed muscles.

“Lenard Snart.” The man said, looking calmly at said man from behind his owl mask.

“I’ll be taking him back.” Len said coldly.

“I think not.” The man replied. “After all, you know that I can move fast enough to avoid any of your guns and to risk hitting my little bird...”

“He doesn’t belong to you.” Len snarled.

No one in the room noticed as Barry dislocated one of his wrists one at a time as quietly as possible and slipped them out of the chains binding him.

“Of course he does, all my birds do.” The man smiled.

“I’m not a bird anymore.” Barry whispered, blood dripping from his lips as he spoke.

Len’s eyes widened as he looked at his soulmate, who’s skin was still in the process of reforming, actually standing up.

The man spun around , but this time Barry was faster.

Barry stared coldly at the man, watching the wide eyes and pained expression dull into death as he held the man’s heart on the other side of his body. The wet sloshing noise brought up more nausea to most of the remaining living members of the room as Barry removed his arm from his tormentor’s chest.

“Barry?” Lisa whispered.

Len stepped forward and carefully drew the younger man into his arms, not minding the blood but careful not to touch the muscles still exposed.

Barry curled into his soulmate, letting the heart drop to the ground.

He wondered at the relief he felt knowing that man was gone. Without the healing abilities boost he’d gotten from the particle accelerator the man was left dead without his heart.

Barry would never know his name.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Barry whispered.

“When have I ever done what I should have?” Len chuckled wetly, tears brimming in his eyes.

Barry chuckled at that.

“Well, let’s get everyone out of here in one piece then.” Barry said softly.


End file.
